deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Blue and Blastoise vs. Matt and Gabumon
Death battle blue and blastoise vs matt and gabumo by jss2141-dai2m6g.jpg Blue Oak and Blastoise vs. Matt Ishida and Garurumon.png Blue blastoise vs matt garurumon by trevor911-d9l002y.png F and B vs M and G.jpg|Simbiothero Interlude Boomstick: Man, I wanted Charizard to win against Greymon. Wiz: Boomstick, enough getting upset about it, this time it is their rivals, Blue and his Pokemon, Blastoise... Boomstick: And Matt and his Digimon, Gabumon. Wiz: I'm Wizard and he's Boomstick, and it's our job to analyze their weapons armor and skills to find out who would win, a DEATH BATTLE! Blue and Blastoise: Boomstick: Remember Blastoise? The giant turtle with cannons that brutally killed Charizard? Then you already know how deadly this Pokémon is, a freaking huge turtle with cannons in its back who emerged victorious from our "Pokémon Battle Royale". Wiz: Just to recap: Blastoise, the "shellfish pokemon" is a water-type monster introduced in the first generation and the final form of Squirtle. His Special Attack and Defense stats are pretty much "godly" to compensate his really lacking Speed and Hp. Boomstick: Of course, Blastoise is slow, it’s a turtle... duh, but its lack of Speed doesn't prevent it from being a real badass. As a small example of its raw power, one of Blastoise's most powerful moves, Hydro Cannon was able to blast a giant hole through the side of a cliff... on its first use. Wiz: First, lets take a look at Blastoise's arsenal: Moves learned by leveling-up: *Flash Cannon *Tail Whip *Water Gun *Withdraw *Tackle *Bubble *Bite *Rapid Spin *Protect *Water Pulse *Aqua Tail *Skull Bash *Iron Defense *Rain Dance *Hydro Pump Wiz: Blastoise can learn some other useful moves by tutoring such as the powerful Hydro Cannon, Dragon Pulse, and Focus Punch just to name a few, Boomstick: Blastoise has achieved some incredible feats, like blasting a giant hole through solid rock, in base form is able to keep a fight with several of Deoxys’ clones, a Pokemon comparable to Mewtwo, by aiming them downwards its cannons are powerful enough to allow Blastoise to fly for an extended period of time, and even have enough range to tag a falling airship. Boomstick: But just like any other water Pokemon, Blastoise is weak to grass and electric attacks, which deal 2X damage, also mega evolution doesn't increase its crappy Speed. Wiz: Also with most great Pokemon, there’s an equally great pokemon trainer willing to harness its power, in this case, a talented youth that responds to the name of Blue, a resident of Pallet town. In fact, he was originally called Green in Japan, and we’re using a composite version. Boomstick: Another character from Pallet town named after a color? Naming children obviously isn't the town's specialty, but as Professor Oak's grandchild, greatness awaited Blue since the very beginning. After leaving Pallet town, Blue quickly became a famous champion after beating all the gym leader without even sweating. Wiz: Blue's goal was to be the champion of the Kanto league, and he succeeded, after defeating the Elite Four, the toughest Pokemon trainers in the region. Blue finally became the new Pokemon champion, unfortunately, his long time rival, Red challenged him to get the title and proved to be more than a match for our young prodigy. Boomstick: Blue held the title of champion only for about 5 minutes... how sad, but don't blame him, he was just another case of “I-am-not the-main-character” syndrome. Wiz: Even after being defeated by Red, Blue is still known as a famous champion of Kanto. In fact, he became the Viridian's new gym leader as Giovanni's replacement, (yes the mafia guy that used to be the head of criminal organization "Team Rocket"). Boomstick: Also, by the time of Pokemon Sun and Moon, Blue is in his early 20's, and has much more battle experience than in previous games. If you mess with him and his Blastoise, prepare to be Hydro-pumped. Matt and Gabumon DEATH BATTLE! Results. Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:"Team on Team" themed Death Battles Category:'Pokemon vs Digimon' themed Death Battles Category:'Rivalry' themed Death Battles Category:Adopted What-If? Death Battles Category:Dante hotspur Category:Follow up Death Battles Category:'Nintendo vs Namco' themed Death Battles Category:'Animals' themed Death Battles